


Eros Hotel - Oneshot Victuuri.

by DaiNJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, First Time, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Japan, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiNJ/pseuds/DaiNJ
Summary: "¡Bienvenidos a Eros Hotel! ¿Buscas una noche de diversión? En Eros Hotel te damos todas las comodidades de nuestros mejores cuartos, desde ambientes elegantes y de ensueño hasta los más alocados que despierten tus más oscuras fantasías.¿De qué trata en sí el servicio de Eros Hotel? Sencillo, por una noche podrás quedarte en uno de los cuartos de tu agrado ¡Pero ahora viene la parte más emocionante! No estarás solo, ya sea que llegue alguien antes o después que tú, otro cliente compartirá tu misma habitación para que hagan lo que deseen, ¿quieres conocer a una persona al azar? ¿Pasar un rato de charla, juegos o por supuesto ¡sexo!? ¿Quieres tener una aventura sin compromisos o quién sabe ¡conocer al amor de tu vida!? Eso depende de ti, ¿te aterra que te asignen a alguien sospechoso? No te preocupes, ¡Eros Hotel posee todas las seguridades para que te sientas a gusto! ¡Tu bienestar es nuestro compromiso!¿Aún posees incertidumbre? ¡No dudes en acercarte a nuestra dirección, preguntar y ver todo lo que quieras! ¡Te estamos esperando!"





	Eros Hotel - Oneshot Victuuri.

Al finalizar la competición del Grand Prix, cada patinador regresó a su respectivo país, ya sea para descansar o comenzar a prepararse para próximas competiciones. En el caso de Phichit, a él le pareció una grandiosa idea tomarse un par de días de vacaciones en el país de su mejor amigo, Yuuri.

Los primeros días fueron bastante relajantes, disfrutaron de las aguas termales, paseos por la playa, patinaje, karaokes y mucha conversación de por medio; este par de mejores amigos no necesitaban grandes lugares para pasarla bien pero si no fuese por una curiosa publicidad, las cosas habrían continuado tranquilas...

Phichit tenía la gran ilusión de poder visitar Tokyo, la gran ciudad de Tokyo y así conocer mucho más del país de su amigo. Así fue como ambos tomaron un tren rumbo hacia aquella ciudad sin resultar nada fuera de lo normal, Phichit aprovechó a llenar la galería de su móvil con imágenes, subir fotos a instagram o actualizar estados en su twitter acerca de su increíble viaje.

—Estoy exhausto —suspiró Yuuri del cansancio a medida que tomaban asiento en una de las cafeterías de la ciudad y esperaban a que llegara el café que pidieron con antelación—. Hemos caminado demasiado, ¿ya estás satisfecho?

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si aún hay mucho qué recorrer! Luego tendré que regresar a Tailandia y quién sabe cuándo podremos reunirnos de esta forma de nuevo —se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Lo sé, pero es que ¡tienes mucha energía! Yo apenas he recuperado mis fuerzas luego de la competición.

—¡Ya no te quejes! Estas siempre entrenando, ocupas todo tu tiempo en el hielo, por lo menos te estoy sacando a distraerte un rato, ¿acaso te has molestado en salir de esta forma con alguien más aparte de mi? ¿Cuándo tuviste una cita con alguien? —preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

—Eso es porque no necesito nada de eso... —apartó su mirada con desinterés.

Las tazas de café de ambos llegaron y comenzaron a aprovechar de su merienda, antes de continuar con su turismo.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. Entiendo que eres inseguro con el tema de relaciones, no sabes cómo tratar a las personas que quieren algo romántico contigo pero ¿seguirás de esta manera para siempre? Tienes veintitrés años y sigues siendo virgen —colocó varias cucharadas de azúcar a su café.

—¡Phichit! No digas esas cosas en voz alta, ¡la gente no tiene que saber esas cosas!

—A quién le interesa si eres virgen, tampoco es algo malo —sonrió—. Sé sincero conmigo, ¿no quieres tener sexo alguna vez? Si nunca das el paso, nunca encontrarás a alguien. Cada persona que ha ido hacia ti notan tu desinterés.

—No es mi culpa. Ya sabes que no puedo entrar en confianza tan rápido. Además, algunos esperan ir a la cama en tan poco tiempo ¡No me da tiempo de prepararme mentalmente. Es imposible! —bebió un largo sorbo de café—. Prefiero morirme virgen.

—¡Le das demasiada importancia! No necesitas tener una relación estable para tener sexo. Eres un chico soltero, carismático, sincero y atractivo, aunque tu autoestima no es el mejor. Solo aprovecha tu juventud, ten sexo con libertad, ¡pero siempre ser cuidadoso!. Quizás en algún momento tu amor caiga pero no tiene que ser el primero con el que te acuestes.

Yuuri no supo qué contestar a eso. No es que él quisiera guardar su virginidad con alguien especial, no esperaba llegar virgen al matrimonio o serlo por cuestiones religiosas. El hecho nunca se había dado, solo eso, no podía cruzar la línea. No era tan arriesgado como su amigo, pero ¡claro que deseaba tener sexo!

Como si un ángel, o un demonio, haya escuchado sus palabras, cerca de su mesa cruzó caminando una muchacha que repartía papeles de cierta publicidad, los entregaba a las personas que circulaban de un lado a otro en oraciones de: ¡Visítenos! ¡No dude en el servicio de Eros Hotel. Tenemos las mejores habitaciones!

Phichit no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento y pedirle a la chica uno de esos papeles. Yuuri no comprendía qué hacía su amigo hasta que regresó nuevamente a su asiento.

—¡Yuuri, esto está escrito en japonés! ¿Qué dice? ¿Es publicidad de alguna película o algo? —preguntó desconociendo completamente el idioma.

—¿Eh? Veamos...—le dio una rápida leída—. ¡Phichit, esta cosa es..! —su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

—¿Qué es? ¡Léemelo!

—Pareciera que me lo hicieras al propósito —suspiró incómodo y decidió leer la publicidad en voz alta a su amigo, sin las exclamaciones, obvio.

"¡Bienvenidos a Eros Hotel! ¿Buscas una noche de diversión? En Eros Hotel te damos todas las comodidades de nuestros mejores cuartos, desde ambientes elegantes y de ensueño hasta los más alocados que despierten tus más oscuras fantasías.  
¿De qué trata en sí el servicio de Eros Hotel? Sencillo, por una noche podrás quedarte en uno de los cuartos de tu agrado ¡Pero ahora viene la parte más emocionante! No estarás solo, ya sea que llegue alguien antes o después que tú, otro cliente compartirá tu misma habitación para que hagan lo que deseen, ¿quieres conocer a una persona al azar? ¿Pasar un rato de charla, juegos o por supuesto ¡sexo!? ¿Quieres tener una aventura sin compromisos o quién sabe ¡conocer al amor de tu vida!? Eso depende de ti, ¿te aterra que te asignen a alguien sospechoso? No te preocupes, ¡Eros Hotel posee todas las seguridades para que te sientas a gusto! ¡Tu bienestar es nuestro compromiso!  
¿Aún posees incertidumbre? ¡No dudes en acercarte a nuestra dirección, preguntar y ver todo lo que quieras! ¡Te estamos esperando!"

—¡¿En serio?! —Phichit le arrebató el papel de sus manos—, ¿a qué se refiere con compartir la habitación con otro cliente? ¿O sea que un desconocido de queda una noche contigo? ¿Hay gente que hace eso?

—Debe haberla, no sé cómo funciona eso.

—¡Yuuri! —extendió el papel frente a los lentes del japonés— ¡Tenemos que ir!

—¡¿Qué?! —casi se ahoga del sorbo de café que estaba a punto de beber—. ¡Ni loco me meteré en la habitación con un extraño! ¿No escuchaste? Te quedas con alguien al azar, ¿para qué quieres ir? ¿Y si te quedas con alguien fuera de tu agrado?

—¡Pero dice que es seguro! Además, no solo se puede tener sexo, también te puedes divertir de otras maneras ¿no te resulta curioso?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué se supone que haga yo? Si quieres ir, ve tu solo.

—¡Vamos, Yuuri! —insistió—. Aunque sea entonces acompáñame para ver más información. Quiero saber cómo funciona esto, cómo son las habitaciones. No todos los días me puedo sumergir en una aventura como esta.

Conociendo a su amigo, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no sería sencillo hacerle cambiar de parecer, lo sabía. Si solo era para buscar información no le veía nada malo acercarse al lugar; si a Phichit le interesaba quedarse no iba a esperar a por él, se tomaría un tren de vuelta a Hasetsu sin dudarlo.

...

En otro lado de la ciudad, dos extranjeros aprovechaban a beber una taza de café en la misma ciudad. Eran Victor y Chris, el primer y segundo puesto del Grand Prix Final, disfrutando unos días de descanso en Tokyo ya que ambos tenían interés por visitar Japón desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Japón es lo mejor! Su ciudad es tan grande y hay tantas cosas que no me alcanzan los ojos para mirar —dijo Victor con su taza de café en mano y comiendo un trozo de pastel—. ¿A dónde deberíamos ir luego, Chris?

—¿Mmm? No lo sé —se quitó sus lentes de sol mientras revisaba sus redes sociales—. ¡Hey, viste que estos dos andan en Tokyo también? —giró su móvil para mostrarle la pantalla.

—¿Quiénes? —miró el par de fotos de la cuenta de instagram de Phichit Chulanont—. ¡Oh, Phichit y Yuuri! Esos son, los que quedaron quinto y sexto del campeonato ¿verdad? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

—Es la primera vez que ambos clasificaron. Yo sí he llegado a intercambiar alguna que otra palabra pero nada serio. Phichit es más conversador a excepción del japonés que es mucho más tímido.

—¿En serio? Quizás me acerque a hablar con ellos en alguna ocasión, si nos volvemos a ver en un próximo campeonato.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntamos en qué zona andan? Podríamos unirnos a ellos.

—¿Qué dices? Solo harás que se sientan incómodos, además, en la foto pone que solo están de paso por Tokyo. Querrán recorrer, yo quiero comprarme algo de ropa —dijo resultándole complicado que pudieran coordinar con esos muchachos.

—Cierto, entonces ¿quieres ir a comprar después? Yo necesito alguna camisa —bebió de su café, dejando el tema anterior a un lado.

De repente, una ráfaga de aire atrajo un par de papeles y uno de ellos llegó hasta la mesa de ese par que se encontraba en un balcón.

—¡Woo, ¿qué es esto?! —Chris sostuvo el papel y se asomó desde el balcón para localizar a una muchacha disculpándose con las personas y juntando los papeles que se le habían volado de sus manos.

—¿Publicidad? —preguntó Victor—. ¿Se lo llevarás?

—Volveré enseguida —se puso de pie—. De paso le preguntaré qué es esto, si habla inglés —guiñó un ojo y se alejó de la mesa para descender por la escalera del local y salir a la calle.

Victor siguió mirando las fotografías de instagram.

Al poco tiempo, Chris regresó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó y mostró la publicidad a su compañero.

—Tengo lo siguiente que podremos hacer.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa es eso? —observó la extraña publicidad frente a sus ojos—. ¿Vende ropa?

—¡Claro que no! Esto mi querido amigo, es un hotel muy interesante —Chris se molestó en detallarle al ruso todo lo que la muchacha logró explicarle en inglés, en dónde quedaba ese hotel, en qué consistía y las posibles habitaciones que había. Para Chris, el lograr tener un encuentro casual con alguien no era ningún problema; desde que llegó a la ciudad no tuvo oportunidad de saciar sus deseos carnales y a Victor ni se molestaba en preguntarle ya que siempre se negó a ello, no se sentía cómodo en tener sexo con amigos, prefería los encuentros fortuitos y mejor si desconocían quién era la gran leyenda del hielo, Victor Nikiforov.

—¿Quieres ir allí? Pero no significa que te llegues a encontrar con algún chico guapo, ¿tendrás sexo igual sea la persona que sea?

—Si es habilidoso, su belleza es lo de menos. Necesito una buena noche de sexo para arrancar el día siguiente con mayor energía. Estoy curioso —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro — ¡Victor! —exclamó Chris con la publicidad en su mano y totalmente ilusionado— ¡Tenemos que ir!

—Mmm... —el platinado miró el papel con detenimiento—. ¿Por qué no? En mi caso decidiré en el momento si tener o no sexo, solo espero que la persona sea entretenida y no aburrida.

—¡Genial, amigo! ¡Vayamos ahora que el atardecer se acerca! —exclamó señalando a un punto del cielo.

—Bien, esto será muy interesante —esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

...

Yuuri y Phichit llegaron al gran hotel y quedaron deslumbrados por la cantidad de pisos que poseía, parecía ser un lugar bastante costoso pero ya se sacarían las dudas una vez entrasen a consultar. Yuuri tenía vergüenza de llegarse a encontrar con algún conocido o algún fan que corriera la voz, pero no podía hacer nada contra la impulsividad del tailandés que lo terminó por arrastrar al interior del hotel.

Al ingresar, se encontraron con un extenso lobby, muy elegante, con sillones y música relajante de fondo. Un par de personas ingresaban también o surgían de los ascensores para retirarse satisfechos por la experiencia. Sin perder más tiempo, ambos caminaron hasta el recibidor en donde varias muchachas atendían a los clientes uno por uno.

—¡Bienvenidos a Eros Hotel! —dijo una de las trabajadoras al dúo que se detuvo frente a ella—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? ¿Requieren una habitación cada uno o son nuevos?

—Nos gustaría recibir información —habló Yuuri—. Mi amigo está interesado por el lugar —señaló a Phichit.

—¡Por supuesto! —buscó un menú desplegable del hotel y comenzó a explicarle a los clientes—. Tenemos diversas habitaciones de acuerdo a lo que busca el cliente, relajantes y elegantes, donde se puede disfrutar de masajes o baños en jacuzzis, otras más recreativas con variedad de juegos o hasta habitaciones con diferentes elementos de placer sexual. Solo se necesita elegir un cuarto a su conveniencia y qué otro cliente desea compartir la habitación, en este caso solo se puede especificar si desea una chica o chico, luego será completamente al azar con quién sea elegido.

—¿No es peligroso? —preguntó curioso el tailandés pero más emocionado por lo que veía del folleto.

—Cada cliente debe llenar una planilla con datos y su identificación, toda información será completamente protegida por el hotel. En caso de sentir alguna especie de peligro en la misma habitación, el cuarto posee botones de auxilio en donde será socorrido al instante, esto es en caso también por salud, si llega a ocurrir un accidente. Nos aseguramos de que nuestros clientes no tengan ningún tipo de problema.

—¿Y el precio?

—Según la habitación, tiempo y gastos aparte como comida —sugirió especificar en vista al folleto.

—Esta, con juegos sexuales —señaló—. Hasta el amanecer, y servicio a la habitación en algún momento —relató Phichit con extrema seriedad.

La muchacha sacó cuenta y le entregó una tarjeta con el precio.

—¿No es un poco costoso? —dijo Yuuri en un susurro a su compañero cuando miró la misma tarjeta.

—¡La quiero! —exclamó Phichit sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera, Phichit-Kun! ¡No dijiste que te quedarías, ibas a sacarte las dudas. Si te quedas en una habitación yo mi iré. No pienso seguirte el juego! —se quejó el japonés aprontándose para irse del lugar.

—¡Y una para mi amigo. Para él una elegante y tranquila así no muere de un infarto, por favor!

Yuuri sufrió un susto de muerte cuando su amigo optó por escoger una habitación para él y pagarla por su cuenta ¿qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso se creía que iba a dejar que lo metieran en un cuarto con un desconocido?

—¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no quiero nada! ¡Phichit! —ejerció fuerza para quitarle la tarjeta.

—¡Pero Yuuri! No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, puedes ocupar todas tus horas charlando o mirando alguna película —se rió—. Si la persona con quien te toca quiere sexo y tú te niegas no puede obligarte, que elija cambiar de habitación con otra persona. Tranquilo.

—Eso es correcto —habló la muchacha—. Si solo quiere pasar un momento tranquilo, sin involucrarse físicamente, se puede. También hay personas que solo quieren un rato de compañía, hablar o hacer amigos.

—Aunque me diga eso... —dudó el de lentes.

—Llenen esta planillas con sus datos y le pediré sus documentos, por favor —la muchacha les entregó dos hojas con varias casillas para escribir datos personales.

—¡Venga, Yuuri! Será divertido —animó Phichit al inseguro amigo.

Al final, Yuuri terminó cediendo sin mucho ánimo. Decidió confiar en las palabras de la chica en que no sería obligado a nada que no quisiera, solo esperaba que la persona que le tocara no fuese alguien raro. Se marcharía apenas se sintiera incómodo...

—Usted tiene el piso doce, habitación 52 —le entregó la llave a Phichit—. Y usted piso nueve, habitación 33 —entregó la segunda llave a Yuuri— ¡Disfruten de su estadía!

Ambos tomaron cada uno sus llaves y caminaron a los respectivos ascensores.

—¡Bien, compañero! —el tailandés elevó su dedo pulgar—. Luego te contaré qué tal me fue —ingresó triunfante a uno de los ascensores.

Sin otra alternativa, el japonés decidió ingresar al ascensor continuo y subir hasta el noveno piso. Sus nervios eran notables, no sabía si en aquella habitación ya estaría alguien esperando, anhelaba que no. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Presentarse primero o aclarar que no deseaba nada raro? ¿Y si esa persona no le gustaba la persona con la que le tocó? ¿Si se aburría? Debía calmarse, no haría nada que no quisiera. Pero ¿y si su compañero era alguien guapo y amigable? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? No podía creer que se estuviera imaginando que algo pervertido podría ocurrir por algo tan superficial.

Yuuri ingresó la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Inseguro y con temor, se asomó al interior, recorrió con su mirada el lugar y no encontró a nadie. Al parecer era el primero en llegar, se animó a adentrarse y quitarse los zapatos. Luego avanzó hasta el espacioso sitio, los colores que abundaban eran champagne y rojo, con mucha iluminación. Había una gran cama del cual colgaban diversas telas de sus barrotes, una gran televisión con reproductor de dvd para mirar películas, una mesa de ping-pong, un jacuzzi en un rincón, un escritorio con algunas bebidas y un teléfono para hacer pedidos. Todo lucía de maravilla, el costo de una noche lo valía realmente. Decidió arrojarse a la gran cama y relajarse un rato, era bastante cómoda.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos y Yuuri no notó cuando se quedó dormido, por lo menos aprovechó a descansar después de toda la tarde de caminata. Se durmió tan profundo que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió haciendo presencia el segundo cliente que compartiría cuarto con él.

El muchacho avanzó quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre una silla. Lucía bastante asombrado cuando decidió acercarse al dormido chico y jugar con sus mejillas.

—¿Hola? ¿Disculpa? —le dio un par de golpecitos suaves—. ¡Katsuki! —exclamó elevando su voz.

Yuuri logró escuchar ese llamado y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¡Me dormí! —se sentó rápidamente un poco desorientado—. ¡Aah! Cierto, yo estoy en este hotel y debía llegar otra persona —hizo memoria mientras salía de su somnolencia—. El otro cliente, que compartiría el cuarto... el otro... —se giró a mirar al chico que estaba de pie a un lado de la cama—, el otro...

El aire se le salió de los pulmones cuando allí de pie se encontró con el mismísimo ¡Victor Nikiforov! El patinador número uno con el que había competido antes y nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, se imaginó hablar con él. Para Yuuri, Victor era un rival inalcanzable, esos que están allí solo para ser admirados y uno no se molestaría en acercarse a hablar para no hacerle perder su tiempo.

—¡Victor Nikiforov! ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —se alarmó saltando de la cama—. ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

—¡Eso debería preguntarme yo! ¿Qué haces en esta clase de hotel? —se cruzó de brazos—. Pensaba que Yuri Katsuki era un chico tímido.

—¿Has escuchado de mi? —bajó la guardia—, ¡No, no, ese no es el caso! —volvió a levantar su voz—, ¡yo no vine hasta aquí a tener sexo o algo como eso. Mi amigo Phichit me arrastró a esto!

—Eeeeh —lo miró con curiosidad—. Así que fue eso. Bueno, no es que yo buscara tener sexo si o si. Lo vi como una posibilidad, pero ya veo que deberé olvidarme de esa posibilidad —tomó asiento en la cama.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —le pareció más extraño que él estuviera en un lugar así.

—Bueno... vine con mi amigo Chris de visita a Japón. No teníamos planeado venir a un sitio así pero solo surgió —se recostó—. Es una gran coincidencia que te encontrara, justo antes vimos fotografías de ustedes que Chulanont subió a su instagram.

—Aaah, Phichit y sus fotos... —suspiró.

Hubo un extenso silencio luego de eso, ¿qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Debían continuar hablando? ¿Entretenerse con algo?

—No me molesta que me asignaran una habitación contigo, fue al azar. Creo que me parece bueno aunque sea conocerte de algo. Nunca pudimos hablar antes en competición, fue una lástima que quedaras sexto —se mantuvo acostado de un lado de su cuerpo, mirando al japonés.

—Sí, supongo que debo esforzarme un poco más. Me puse muy ansioso —se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Como siempre tú te llevaste el oro —rió con torpeza—. Debe ser genial estar en el podio.

—Mmm... —salió de la cama y decidió acercarse a la barra de bebidas para servirse una copa de whisky—. Era emocionante las primeras veces, últimamente me está costando motivarme para ganar.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió ante esa revelación—. Te veías bastante seguro en el hielo. Puedo entenderlo también, no siempre uno puede motivarse, me suele ocurrir aunque ame demasiado patinar.

—¡Exacto! —sirvió dos copas de alcohol y le alcanzó una a Yuuri—. ¡Es como si la gente pidiera más y asombrarse! Pero a veces no se puede, siento que me merezco un descanso —se sentó a su lado y elevó la copa.

—Todos nos lo merecemos —sonrió y chocó la copa con la suya.

...

En otra habitación, donde abundaban los colores negros y rojos, más diferentes juguetes de todas clases para el placer sexual, ocurría una situación un tanto distinta a la primera habitación.

—¿Crees que los muchachos se estén divirtiendo como nosotros? —Chris prácticamente arrancó la camisa del tailandés y la lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación. Se abalanzó para comenzar a succionar ese apetecible cuello color canela que tanto lo volvía loco.

—¡Lo dudo! —gimió enredando sus piernas con las caderas del rubio y frotando su miembro, oculto en su pantalón, con el suyo—. Mi Yuuri es muy puro para aquel ruso, pero si quieres apostamos —sujetó de su rostro y la atrajo para morder su labio inferior.

—Apuesto a que el puro de tu niño pierde la virginidad con mi muchacho —comenzó a arrebatarle el pantalón al tailandés.

—Apuesto que no lo hará —le ayudó a quitarse con más facilidad la prenda y luego presionó el miembro ajeno con su mano.

—Eso estará por saberse luego —con toda agresividad, observando al desnudo cuerpo, giró al muchacho boca abajo y le brindó una sonora nalgada que le dejó una marca roja en su morena piel.

—¡Ahora calla y dame duro!

...

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece hacer? —Sonrió Victor aprovechando a observar cada cosa en el cuarto—. ¿Quieres jugar a algo? —se agachó y abrió un pequeño armario en donde encontró varias cremas para masaje y aceites con aromas—. Tenemos la mesa de ping-pong, o quizás quieres ver alguna película.

—Mmm —lo pensó por un momento—. Podemos echar un juego —se acercó hasta la mesa.

—¿Has jugado antes? —tomó una raqueta.

—No, nunca —tomó la otra raqueta sin saber qué tanto hacer—. No tires muy rápido, además de que mi vista no es muy buena, no queremos romper algo del cuarto.

—¿Es por el hielo lo de tu vista? —comenzó a revotar la pelota y la golpeó sin mucha fuerza.

—Desde chico que no tengo buena vista, suelo ponerme lentes de contacto para patinar, pero no me resulta ningún problema. Solo soy bueno patinando —devolvió la pelota—. Bueno, aunque aún no haya ganado el oro sigo representando a Japón. ¿A ti te gusta hacer otra cosa que no sea patinar? Debes tener algún pasatiempo.

—¿Pasatiempo? —Hizo memoria—. Me gusta leer pero también soy una persona que vive mucho del hielo, no suelo tener mucho tiempo para pasatiempos. De esa misma manera me resultan así mis relaciones, como no dedico tiempo en pareja los pocos amantes que he tenido me han dejado a la semana con mucho enojo si debo agregar. No es que yo haya otorgado esfuerzo de mi parte.

—Ya veo... —respondió comprensivo—. En mi caso nunca tuve pareja, además de entrenar demasiado, nunca llegué a entrar en mucha confianza con las personas. Es muy raro para mi arriesgarme tanto a alguien, Phichit siempre me anima a dar el paso pero no es fácil.

Victor dejó escapar la pelota que se dirigía hacia él.

—Espera, entonces, acaso... ¿eres virgen? —se sorprendió—. ¿Nunca has estado con alguien o solo nunca has tenido pareja estable?

Yuuri se sonrojó.

—Las dos cosas —respondió nervioso—. No creo que sea tan importante ese tipo de cosas, supongo que es mucho trabajo para mí. No es para tanto, no tengo prisa en ello.

—No, si lo entiendo, no quise sonar como si te tratase como alguien raro por no hacer ese tipo de cosas —rió—. Pero, ¿tampoco te interesa? Si no posees interés para nada lo comprendo, no todas las personas son iguales —buscó la pelota y se aprontó para lanzarla.

—Tengo interés, no es que sea una roca. Solo no se ha dado por mi falta de confianza.

—Ya veo —asintió—. Pero te morirás virgen si sigues así —no pudo evitar hacerlo sonar como una broma.

—¡Calla, eso ya lo sé! —continuaron el juego por unos minutos más.

Yuuri nunca se imaginó que tuviese que compartir habitación con Victor Nikiforov pero era un sujeto bastante agradable, no se sentía para nada incómodo hablar con él, si hubiese sabido que era tan amigable se habría acercado hasta él antes cuando lo vio en competición. Quizás a partir de este día su relación se volviera más cercana, sería interesante conseguir su número y poder hablar con él en ocasiones, como un buen amigo.

Al terminar el juego, el platinado estiró sus brazos y miró en dirección al jacuzzi.

—¿No te molesta si uso el jacuzzi? Quiero probar su hidromasaje.

—¡Hazlo, no te preocupes por mi! Podemos hablar mientras tanto —buscó una pequeña toalla para quitarse el sudor del rostro—. Me gustaría saber un poco más de Victor, eres de Rusia ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es allí? He ido por patinaje pero nunca fui como turista.

—Bastante frío pero estoy acostumbrado a su clima —comenzó a quitarse las prendas de ropa—. Es muy bonito todo el año, en verano están las noches blancas donde el cielo no se oscurece por completo —se quitó la camisa, el pantalón y su ropa interior.

—¿En serio? Sería genial ver algo as...—cuando dirigió su mirada al ruso, no esperó a que este se decidiera ingresar al jacuzzi completamente desnudo—. ¡Waaa. ¿Por qué estas desnudo?! —dejó caer su toalla.

—¿De qué hablas? Porque así es más cómodo, me incomoda meterme al agua con algo puesto, ¿qué ocurre? —mientras el agua se encargaba de llenar el jacuzzi, se mantuvo de pie en vista del japonés que se negaba a quitar sus manos de sus ojos—. ¿Por qué te cubres los ojos? ¿Acaso los japoneses no tienen baños compartidos? ¿Acaso nunca viste un hombre desnudo?

—¡No es eso! —le dio la espalda—. Me da igual ver a un hombre desnudo, todos tenemos lo mismo. Pero ¡no esperé verte a ti desnudo! Estamos solos en una habitación y ¡eres Victor nikiforov!

—¿Y? —caminó silencioso hasta la cercanía del japonés—. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? No significa que haremos algo raro ¿o sí? ¿qué te avergüenza?

—¡No me avergüenza! —mintió—. No es eso —no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen vista, ¿por qué ese sujeto debía verse tan bien? Cualquiera, tanto hombres o mujeres, enloquecerían por ver a la leyenda del hielo en ese estado.

—Yuuri —se detuvo detrás de él—. ¿No quieres venir al jacuzzi conmigo? —preguntó en un tono suave de voz y con su dedo índice tocó la espalda del chico.

—¡Hic! —dio un sobresalto—. ¡¿Cuándo te acercaste?! —se giró y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con ese trabajado cuerpo—. ¡Aaah. No te acerques!

—Tranquilo. Solo te pregunté si me acompañas ¿qué te estás imaginando? —sonrió muy divertido por esa reacción—. No voy a atacarte Yuuri Katsuki.

—¡Lo sé, lo siento! Me tomaste por sorpresa —luchaba por mantener su vista hacia arriba y no a la entrepierna del ruso—. No creo que sea una buena idea que yo vaya... Es un espacio muy reducido.

Victor, sin borrar su pícara sonrisa, acercó sus manos al borde de la camisa del pelinegro.

—¡Anda, acompáñame. Entramos bien ambos! Solo será un rato —susurró intentando levantar la camisa ajena.

—¡Entiendo, entiendo! ¡Entraré pero deja que me la quite yo! —se abrazó a sí mismo—. Tú ve a cerrar el agua y déjame a mí —se apartó.

Victor obedeció y retrocedió para cerrar el agua e ingresar primero. Era muy gracioso tratar con la timidez de Yuuri pero eso le robaba más su atención, ¿siempre fue así de lindo? Si hubiese sabido lo adorable que era, se habría acercado antes a él en competición para conocerlo mejor.

—Esto es muy relajante —el platinado se recostó en el agua—. ¡Apúrate Yuuri! Es demasiado bueno —suspiró—. ¡Sírveme una copa de champaña antes de entrar, por favor!

—No abuses de mi amabilidad —hizo lo que le pidió. Solo tenía su torso descubierto, no sabía qué hacer con la parte de abajo, si ingresaba con su ropa interior se mojaría y no tenía otra para volver a casa. No tenía pensado ingresar desnudo como el ruso. Con la copa en mano, se la ofreció al compañero.

—¡Gracias! —aceptó la copa sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo del muchacho.

Yuuri, a medida que se quitaba el pantalón dándole la espalda a Victor, éste no dejaba de analizar la contextura de su cuerpo. Victor nunca se percató lo estilizado que era ese chico, cintura pequeña, bonitas piernas y un lindo trasero como para presionar a gusto. Insultó en su mente y se mordió los labios ya que su mirada se estaba transformando en una deseando tocar a ese chico, no podía creer que nadie haya podido tocar ese cuerpo antes, se habría muerto de envidia de ser así, ¿Acaso el japonés no estaba consciente de su atractivo?

—Será mejor que te quites la ropa interior —sugirió el ruso—. No tienes otra ¿verdad? No tengas miedo, no me veas como el gran Victor Nikiforov, solo soy un muchacho más. La verdad, me encantaría que cualquiera vea en mi solo un muchacho, ¿puedo pedirte que me trates de esa forma? —le dirigió una cálida sonrisa—. Quizás pido demasiado.

—¡No pides demasiado! Es lo normal, además somos compañeros del hielo, yo no debería verte como algo distinto a mi. Solo soy tímido, ya lo sabes —con mucha pena, bajó su mano cerca de su ropa interior—. Por lo menos ¿puedo pedirte que mires a otro lado?

—De acuerdo —aceptó mirar hacia la pared para no incomodar a que el chico ingresara desnudo.

Sin embargo, Victor hizo trampa en espiar por el rabillo de su ojo, también miró el reflejo de su copa de vidrio, ¡demonios! Quería tocarlo, Katsuki se estaba robando toda su atención que hacía muchos años no sentía por alguien.

Cuando Yuuri se sentó en el agua, sintió demasiada incomodidad, pero ya no era tanto por él mismo, sino por Victor frente a sus ojos. Sus músculos tallados, su elegante sonrisa, su cabello, el azul de sus ojos y esas gotas de agua que circulaban por su piel, no quería ponerlo en un pedestal pero no podía negar su atractivo.

La realidad era que ambos se estaban comiendo con la mirada pero ninguno daba el paso, la tensión se sentía en el aire y cuando no hubo conversación de por medio, resultó en mayor grado la rareza de la situación, ¿y ahora qué?

—Es bastante agradable, el agua —Yuuri tosió—. La temperatura está muy bien.

—Sí lo está —bebió un sorbo de su copa y luego la apartó a un lado—. Muy relajante —¿cómo podía cambiar la situación? ¿Se podía hacer? No quería irse sin, aunque sea, tocar la piel de ese chico, se veía tan suave.

—¿Y esto? —observó a una especie de teclado adherido a la pared—. ¿Será algo de las luces?

—Tal vez.

—Veamos —presionó uno de los botones, por simple curiosidad, pero no era la luz que cambió. De algún sitio se comenzó a escuchar una especie de música suave, de ambiente romántico—. ¡¿De dónde salió esa música?! —exclamó anonadado con su vista al techo—. ¡Aaah! ¿Cuál botón fue el que apreté? ¿Cuál? —se quedó observando al teclado sin poder hallar el botón y la melodía resultaba muy inoportuna para la situación, ¡la idea no era subir la temperatura!

—Yuuri —aguantó la risa por la torpeza pero no le molestó para nada esa melodía. Lo vio como un buen ancla—. No te preocupes, déjala sonar —se arrimó al pelinegro y lo sujetó de su muñeca, le devolvió la reacción con una confusa expresión.

—¿Victor? —no supo cómo reaccionar cuando el platinado, arrodillado cerca de su cuerpo, además de tomarlo por su muñeca, cruzó su otra mano por detrás de su espalda—. ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo?

Victor apoyó su cuerpo en el de Yuuri, obtuvo silencio pero si no se negaba ¿cómo lo podía interpretar a ese silencio? Entonces, sujetándolo con cuidado, provocó que el chico se recostara en el agua, con su nuca apoyada al borde del jacuzzi. Se acercó posicionándose sobre él y llevó la palma de su mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Puedo?

La mente del pelinegro se volvió blanca, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Victor estaba así sobre él? Podía sentir emanar su calor y su esencia embriagadora, ¿Era una clase de perfume? Su natural reacción habría sido gritar un gran y rotundo "¡No!", pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba siendo demasiado honesto, la línea se iba a cruzar si no decía algo, ¿desde cuándo experimentaba esta clase de deseo lujurioso? ¿Era por la música? ¿el ambiente? ¿o por ese chico en sí? Quizás era un combo de todo.

—Yuuri, voy a besarte —al no tener una negación ni ninguna otra respuesta. Optó por dejarse llevar, si ese muchacho le correspondía obtendría un grandioso momento. Sin embargo, sabía que ese chico no tenía experiencia, no podía ser tan brusco.

Victor acercó su rostro, logrando captar los finos rasgos del rostro asiático y rosó sus labios con los suyos, intercambiaron miradas y la mano del mayor quitó con lentitud esos lentes. Podía apreciar mejor su expresión, era innegable esa belleza que cargaba el asiático, ¿acaso desarrolló una especie de fetiche ahora?  
La mano de Victor tomó del mentón de Yuuri y con su dedo pulgar acarició su labio inferior, la suavidad de esa boca no se merecía solo sentirla con su dedo. Terminó de reducir la poca distancia que poseían y los labios de ambos se presionaron entre sí pero eso no fue todo. Comenzaron a jugar con ellos y automáticamente Yuuri cerró sus ojos con extrema presión, reposó ambas manos sobre los hombros de ese muchacho mas no le apartó.

—Abre tu boca, Yuuri —susurró embelesado y soltando suspiros de deseo.

—Esto... es raro —se animó a hablar pero no quería detenerse, solo quería estar seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir—. Tú... ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—Solo si tú también quieres —respondió reposando sus labios en la mejilla ajena—. Quiero hacer sentir bien a Yuuri, podemos parar cuando desees.

No hubo contestación por la otra parte, solo meció su cabeza a un lado para que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan atrevido con una persona, agregando que apenas se empezaban a conocer, a Yuuri no le importó, ese chico lo estaba excitando y la pena se iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo. Al abrir la boca, la lengua del ruso ingresó y al encontrarse con la suya iniciaron un movimiento mutuo que se acompañó con sonidos producto de la saliva de ambos. El calor fue en aumento y se aferraron más entre sí, el menor rodeó con sus brazos por detrás del cuello del mayor y él, sin detener el beso, descendió la yema de sus dedos para empezar a acariciar esos pezones que tanto quería presionar.

Un delicado gemido se ahogó en la garganta de Yuuri cuando captó los dedos ajenos que jugaban y apretaban sus pezones con tanta provocación, nunca pensó que esa área de su cuerpo fuese tan sensible.

—Espera, si tocas ahí... —Yuuri apartó sus labios por un segundo pero nuevamente la lengua ingresó a su boca pero con mayor intensidad. Su respiración se volvió pesada al intentar seguirle el ritmo, su boca era demasiado caliente y parecía que ese calor se trasmitía a cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Continuaron besándose, la saliva se escurría por las comisuras de sus labios pero no se detenían, como si fuesen esclavos de sus deseos, como si se complotaran en el mismo placer de explorar lo que sus cuerpos pedían, se dejaron arrastrar a ese vicio de pasión que se descontroló sin previo aviso.

—¿Aquí se sentía bien? —volvió a presionar su pezón pero luego viajó con sus dedos en una larga caricia por el vientre del japonés, hasta que sumergió la mano en el agua y se detuvo en su entrepierna—. ¿Qué me dices de aquí? —sonrió.

—¡Ahí, aguarda. Estoy... —le sostuvo por su brazo y apretó sus dientes. Estaba erecto y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

—¡Wow, no sabía que ya estabas así! Me alegra que estemos en iguales condiciones —sujetó el miembro ajeno y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Yuuri bajó su mirada, cerciorándose que, como Victor había dicho, ambos estaban iguales. La erección del ruso se podía observar a simple vista, su rostro ardió más de lo que estaba al notar lo dotado que era ese miembro, ¿acaso eso iba a entrar en él? Las preguntas no eran lugar para su mente, toda la atención se transfirió a su propio pene que era atendido por esa fuerte mano. Ser tocado de esta forma se multiplicada en sensaciones, era mejor que hacerlo solo, sus músculos se tensaron por ese deleite con el que era masturbado. El modo con el que era observado con tanto deseo lo avergonzaba pero al mismo tiempo era agradable, quería que lo continuara mirando de esa manera, era recíproco.

Sin optar en dar aviso, el japonés decidió llevar una de sus manos al miembro ajeno para intentar hacer lo mismo que él. Cuando Victor se percató de ello, decidió cambiar la posición, lo levantó del agua y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Así será mejor —pronunció arrastrando sus labios en el cuello el pelinegro del cual succionó hasta dejar una marca. Con el miembro de ambos rosándose entre sí, tomó su mano y la junto con la suya para masturbarse mutuamente.

—Se siente bien —admitió recostando su frente sobre su hombro. Agitó su mano masajeándose a la par, acelerando el movimiento y presionando en ocasiones—. ¡Mmng, no aprietes tan fuerte! —advirtió llevando su rostro al techo y arqueando su espalda—. ¡Me vendré, Victor!

—Hazlo, no te contengas —admiraba la expresión ahogada en placer que sus ojos contemplaban—. Quiero verte cuando te corras —mordió su clavícula.

Yuuri, con un cosquilleo que invadió su vientre, sintió una electricidad recorrer por toda su espalda y presionó en conjunto ambos miembros. Solo él logró correrse en el agua, nublando su visión y tensándose como nunca antes su cuerpo hizo. Dejó salir un sonoro gemido que fue como un canto para los oídos de Victor, no lo controló, su voz debía salir, sin contenerse porque así lo sentía. Posterior, buscó recuperar el oxígeno tomando aire por su boca, no obstante, antes de lograr llenar sus pulmones, una mano se apoyó por detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus carnosos labios. Esta vez, Yuuri los mordió, cerrando sus ojos y saboreando a gusto. Deseaba más, no era suficiente, más... más, quería recibir más de él, sus cuerpos hablaban el mismo idioma, sus mentes estaban conectadas en ir más allá que tocarse.

—Dame un segundo —dijo el ruso quitando al pelinegro de sus piernas y saliendo del jacuzzi.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Comenzó a revisar los cajones y armarios de la habitación, la sección de cremas y aceites. Dándose prisa, regresó al jacuzzi con un par de objetos en sus manos. Un pote de aceite y una caja de condones.

—Usaremos estos —le indicó entrando al agua y acercando su cuerpo de nuevo.

Yuuri miró con asombro, aguantó la respiración, no era tan incompetente para no darse cuenta para qué servían. Iba a ser lubricado para posterior ser penetrado, se hizo la imagen mental en su cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro que no me harás doler? —preguntó dejando salir su inseguridad.

—Tranquilo —acarició su oscuro cabello y le dirigió una mirada seria, de confianza—. No te haré daño, cualquier incomodidad que tengas puedes decírmela.

—Pero... —bajó su mirada—. Aún no te has corrido ni una sola vez, ¿te estoy haciendo sentir bien o solo yo me estoy sintiendo así? —lo abrazó aprovechando a calmar su respiración de paso.

—Por supuesto que sí, no te preocupes por eso —besó cerca de su oído—. Lo haré dentro de poco. Quiero entrar en ti —susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído.

—Victor... —su cuerpo se estremeció.

No iba a detenerse, ninguno quería eso por lo que Yuuri se molestó en asentir con timidez y dejarse encaminar por el más experimentado. Recibió un nuevo beso en su mejilla, otro en sus labios, su frente, de nuevo en sus labios, bajó por su barbilla y otro beso lo recibió su nuez de Adán. De pronto, con manos en su cintura, su cuerpo fue girado para darle la espalda al platinado que se ubicó detrás de él y apoyó con mano abierta en el medio de su espalda.

—Relaja tu cuerpo —indicó aplicando presión con su palma, lo que hizo que el japonés descendiera su torso y mantuviera su pelvis elevada.

Yuuri guardó silencio pero era bastante vergonzosa la posición, con el agua llegándole a la altura de sus muslos, descendió hasta colocarse en una posición de cuatro, con sus manos haciendo de soporte en el suelo. ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía ver detrás suyo, solo escuchaba ruidos, una crema abrirse y un líquido escurrirse. La espera lo torturaba, cerró sus manos en un temblor y sus ojos se humedecieron, debía mantener la calma, no iba a ocurrir nada malo, ¿a qué le estaba comenzando a tener miedo? Victor lo trataría bien, esto no era nada malo.

—Yuuri, tranquilo, solo empezaré a meter mis dedos. Dime que me detenga si es molesto —habló cubriendo su dedo índice y medio con uno de los condones del cual bañó de aceite.

—De acuerdo —cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Decidió confiar en sus tranquilas palabras.

Victor frotó con su palma la zona del ano para que el líquido se esparciera y con la yema de su dedo índice presionó la entrada en un movimiento circular para dar aviso de que pronto metería uno de sus dedos. Lentamente, el dedo comenzó a hacerse paso en el interior y el menor dejó escapar un bajo quejido. Prosiguió en menear su dedo para conseguir palpar las paredes internas en búsqueda de ir lubricando la zona, quería conseguir meter sus dos dedos para que se le facilitara llegar más profundo y así encontrar la próstata. No debía ser muy agresivo pero tampoco tan suave, la paciencia era importante a pesar de que su propio miembro quisiera atención lo más pronto. Cuando pudo meter los dos dedos, la espalda de Yuuri se arqueó y pudo sentir como sus dedos eran presionados por la cavidad.

—Pronto encontraré el punto, sopórtalo un poco más —se abalanzó por un costado, sin detener su lubricación, para brindar un camino de besos en la espalda del pelinegro.

—Lo sé —acompañó un gemido y terminó de descender su torso para recostar su rostro en la superficie del suelo, su cintura se mantenía elevada y la incomodidad se iba desvaneciendo conforme los segundos avanzaban. Respiraba con ansiedad hasta que en un momento dado, cierto punto en su interior al ser tocado le hizo regresar las mismas cosquillas como cuando quería correrse—. ¡Ahí, en esa parte, Victor!

—¿Aquí? —sonrió complacido, tanteando la próstata y estimulándola para conseguir escuchar de nuevo la adorable voz de ese chico al gemir—. ¿Se siente bien cuando toco aquí? —presionó con fuerza.

—¡Sí, mis piernas, siento que se me debilitan! —respiraba por su boca de manera intensa y por sus ojos comenzaron a surgir gotas de lágrimas que caían al azulejo. La sensación era indescriptible, y solo con dedos, ¿qué quedaría de él con lo que vendría? Su cuerpo quemaba, los dedos en su interior se movían tan violentos que su propia pelvis complotaba en agitarse. No quería que los quitara, se sentía demasiado bien.

—Ya te sostendré, aguanta un poco más —¿se lo decía a él o a sí mismo? Iba a perder la cabeza si no entraba pronto en ese chico. Al sacar los dedos, se quitó el condón de sus dedos y lo arrojó para abrir otro. Se posicionó en rodillas frente al apetitoso trasero que su vista se regocijaba y deslizó el látex por la extensión de su miembro.

Ambos llegaron a su límite de aguante, Yuuri se desconocía por completo al mantenerse tan ansioso, obediente en una posición tan embarazosa. Estaba por ofrecer su primera vez a ese patinador con el que intercambió tan pocas palabras, sin saber si volverían a verse o qué clase de relación tendrían después de esto, no le interesaba dejarse llevar por escenas del futuro, ahora su cuerpo pedía esto, pedía dejarse entregar. Rápido, deseaba saber lo que se sentía que alguien lo tomara, que alguien introdujera su pene dentro de él, el encuentro del que muchos relataban como las mejores experiencias de la vida.

—Victor, ya, no aguanto más —con su rostro apoyado a un lado del suelo, levantó su mirada para poder ver a sus ojos, para que notara su desesperación—. Entra.

Para Victor fue como si un interruptor se accionara en su interior, era la primera vez que alguien lograba excitarlo de esta forma, tanto que se le dificultó mantener la calma cuando sujetó de la cintura del japonés y situó la punta de su miembro en la entrada. El sudor de su frente cayó sobre las nalgas que sus dedos apretaron, y yendo con cuidado se impulsó para ingresar en el cálido interior del muchacho que al instante sintió la estreches a pesar de estar lubricado.

—¡Duele! —se quejó estirando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos con ahínco, parecía que algo quemaba en su entrada trasera, algo caliente y grueso que se hacía paso dentro suyo.

—Espera, ya lograré entrar por completo —sostuvo su cadera para que este no la descendiera, parecía que también lo sujetara para que no se escapara. El pelinegro no podía quedarse quieto—. Un poco más —se mordió sus propios labios y dejó escapar un gemido cuando logró poder entrar por completo de una ágil estocada.

El pene de Victor estaba adentro suyo, Yuuri podía sentirlo en sus entrañas, era demasiado extraño y dolió al principio, su cuerpo aún se estaba acostumbrando en aceptar algo ajeno que lo invadía, pero progresivamente la sensación de dolor no era tan importante como esa de deleite, de desear algo más que solo mantenerlo adentro. Sus lágrimas lo confundían, no sabía si seguía doliendo o eran lágrimas de placer. Lo que más lo distraía, además de sentir aquello atrás, era el bombeo de su corazón tan alocado.

—Comenzaré a moverme —informó el platinado, sujetando con ambas manos por sus caderas y con su pulgar abrió las nalgas en la zona cercana al orificio para conseguir observar con detalle esa grandiosa vista.

Lento al principio y acelerando de a poco, comenzó a moverse saliendo hasta la mitad e ingresando de nuevo, repitió esta acción varias veces, con lentitud y asegurándose que el de abajo no se sintiera adolorido. Los suspiros acompañaban la melodía de fondo y cuando el mayor supo que ya podía moverse con facilidad, empezó a acelerar sus movimientos.

—¡Vic-Victor! —por su boca los gemidos se hicieron parte del eco en la habitación, las penetradas que comenzó a recibir lo llenaban de placer, su interior estaba siendo llenado una y otra vez; el grosor del miembro se frotaba tan rápido dentro suyo que ardía todo su vientre, no solo su vientre, todo en él ardía, sudaba y escalofríos viajaban de punta a punta por su cuerpo.

—¡Yuuri! Se siente increíble dentro tuyo —penetró más enérgico y rápido, haciendo que el cuerpo del japonés vibrara por la intensidad y el agua bajo sus cuerpos se agitara en velocidad.

—¡Más, ahí se siente bien! —exclamó al recibir estocadas en la ubicación de su próstata, cada golpe era acompañado de un sonoro gemido que esperaba a que las paredes fueran a prueba de sonido porque su voz era incontrolable.

No habían terminado, pero las rodillas de ambos comenzaban a doler por estar apoyadas en la superficie del jacuzzi por lo que, sin salir del interior de Yuuri, Victor giró su cuerpo y lo levantó para que lo abrazara.

—Sostente de mi —le indicó cerca de su oído y levantándolo con sus manos en su trasero salieron del agua.

Yuuri lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo mordió a un lado del cuello cuando al ser elevado, por obvia gravedad, su cadera cayera del peso en el miembro ajeno. Lo estaba volviendo loco, más lo hizo cuando lo llevo hasta la cama, sin importar si mojaban las sábanas, y lo arrojó de espalda al colchón para continuar penetrándolo con fuerza. No le dio ni un mero segundo de descanso, agradecía que su resistencia fuese tan elevada. Por varios minutos el ruso entró en su cuerpo, se mordían entre sí, se dejaban marcas por toda su piel y de esa forma, los minutos se convirtieron en horas.

¿Cuántos condones habían utilizado ya? Parecían bestias insaciables, alternaron posiciones como si las conocieran de antemano, este tipo de calidez no sería fácil poder olvidarla. Era como si no quisieran separarse nunca. Se besaban tan apasionados porque sus bocas se buscaban y hasta que sus lenguas no se entumecían no se separaban.

—Increíble, me encanta tu cuerpo, ¡Yuuri! —alagó el ruso, acostado boca arriba y penetrando al pelinegro que se sentó sobre él. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba sin cesar. Se estaba robando todos sus suspiros, la atención de sus sentidos y claro, su propio corazón, quedó completamente hechizado por este muchacho.

—¡A mí el tuyo! No me arrepiento de darte mi primera vez, ¡se siente demasiado bien!. Mi cuerpo no puede detenerse —apoyó ambas manos sobre los pectorales del ruso y se ayudó a mover su cadera—. ¡Me vendré, Victor, quiero correrme!

—¡Yo... también, estoy en mi límite! —apretujó las nalgas de Yuuri y brindó las estocadas más rápidas y profundas. Gimieron a la par cuando sintió como su miembro fue aprisionado por la intensidad del orgasmo.

Yuuri se corrió por todo su vientre; exclamó un prologando y ahogado gemido de satisfacción. Los dedos de su pie se contrajeron y no controló la presión que ejercieron los dedos de su mano sobre el pecho de Victor, esto ocasionó que sus uñas se clavaran en su piel pero eso no le molestó para nada, cualquier marca era bienvenida si provenían de él. Al experimentar ese último orgasmo que consumó en la eyaculación mutua, el cuerpo del menor se rindió por la debilidad de toda esa acción y cayó sobre el ruso que lo recibió entre sus brazos, estaban mojados entre una mezcla de agua, sudor y fluidos combinados. ¿Esto había ocurrido realmente o fue todo un sueño? La sensación era de otro mundo, se esforzaban en recuperar el aire y aclarar en sus mentes lo que experimentaron. No había lugar para palabras, solo suspiros y un nuevo encuentro de sus labios.

Venir a este hotel fue lo mejor que les sucedió. Debían agradecer a sus mejores amigos.

...

Con el amanecer en su apogeo, las dos parejas se encontraron en el lobby y el encuentro no pudo ser más épico de lo que era. Phichit y Chris los esperaron con traviesas sonrisas, buscando averiguar quién de los dos perdió en la apuesta de la pérdida de la virginidad de Yuuri. Cuando Yuuri y Victor se detuvieron frente a ellos, era claro cómo terminó todo, las marcas en los cuellos de ambos resultaban demasiado visibles para engañarlos.

—¡Gané! —exclamó el rubio—. Ahora deberás pagarme con una cita.

—Buuuu —se quejó el tailandés—. ¡Yuuri! —abrazó a su amigo—. ¡Tanto que me decías que ibas a morir virgen y te dejaste seducir por ese semental ruso!

—¡¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?! ¡¿Acaso planearon todo esto?! —se alarmó el japonés mientras intentaba apartar a su amigo por el enojo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Fue demasiado gracioso que justo nos asignaran habitación conjunta a los cuatro! —Phichit se recostó en el brazo de Chris—. Yo le había puesto el ojo a Chris hace tiempo pero que apareciera en mi cuarto fue como enviado por el cielo, me hizo gritar mucho anoche —le observó con lujuria y él le devolvió la misma mirada.

—¡Paren ustedes dos ya! No necesitamos tanta información —dijo Victor con pena.

—¿Lo pasaron bien verdad? Fue una buena idea haber venido —dijo Phichit victorioso.

Victor y Yuuri se miraron entre sí, sonrojándose, sabiendo que esto no iba a terminar aquí. Victor extendió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yuuri, ambos sonrieron.

—Muy buena idea —admitieron ambos.

—¡Bien! Ahora, sigamos recorriendo Japón —Chris tomó por la cintura a Phichit—. ¿Vendrán ustedes dos? —se dirigió al par.

—Me parece bien —aceptó el japonés.

—Igual para mí —aceptó de igual manera y los cuatro caminaron hasta la salida—. Por cierto... Si los clientes se asignaban al azar, de igual manera ¿cómo sabían ustedes que Yuuri y yo estábamos juntos? Nos pudo haber tocado con otras personas.

Hubo un silencio sospechoso.

—Quizás... —Chris se giró con culpa—. Recibí cierto mensaje de un chico y haya dicho alguna cosilla a la chica de recepción —aceleró el paso llevándose a Phichit consigo—. ¡Corre Phichit que nos descubrieron!

—¡Ustedes dos sí lo tenían planeado! —Victor sujetó con fuerza la mano de Yuuri—. ¡No escapen!

—¡Aguarda, mi espalda me está matando!

A Yuuri ya no le importaba si fue o no planeado, no podía evitar reírse a medida que salían los cuatro del lugar y el sol del amanecer chocaba contra sus cuerpos.  
Una de las chicas del hotel brindó una reverencia al abrir la puerta para que el ruidoso grupo se retirara.

—Gracias por visitar Eros Hotel, ¡Vuelvan pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leído este one-shot! Espero lo hayan disfrutado! <3 e.e


End file.
